Lyn vs. Gizmo Duck
70F8FAF8-E7FE-4818-A18C-A36B9859702B.jpeg|SentryNeo 67DCA19B-44E5-4B21-920A-3642724DD9DD.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Lyn of Fire Emblem (nominated by SherbertC) fights Gizmo Duck of Duck Tales (nominated by Versus22)! Who will win round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: A valent effort. The mysterious man looked at the battle between Asuka Kazama and Yagyuu. There was no activity for an hour as he reflected on the result that happened. Before he was about to get bored, the monitor alerted him of a robotic duck nearby. ???: Where is the fight or am I hearing things? Gizmo Duck was looking around as he noticed the sun was setting. He sighed, but from a hill in the distance, the nomad of the plain got off her horse and prepared an arrow and was about to shoot. Gizmo Duck sensed that something was wrong. Gizmo Duck: Why is it so quiet? He then heard the sound of a bow as he turned around and shot a laser. This destroyed the arrow as Lyn pulled out her Katana. Lyn: You are going to fight like that. ARROW VS LASER!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Fire Emblem 7- Enemies Appear) 60 Lyn jumped into the air and tried to strike Gizmo Duck. However, when she was going to strike the robot duck he shot a point-blank laser. Lyn was caught off guard as she tried to deflect the blast, but was slammed into the ground. Lyn: What is that power! Gizmo Duck: Pie Time. Gizmo Duck pulled out a small cannon and shot several blueberry pies into the nomad's face. She got up and slashed several in half as the jelly got all over her as she slashed upward causing Gizmo Duck to fly in the air. 48 Lyn jumped up and slashed several times at Gizmo Duck. She then threw her sword at Gizmo's torso as she pulled out her bow and shot three glowing arrows. Each of the arrows pinned the robotic duck down on the ground. Lyn then landed and removed her sword as she slashed Gizmo in the face. The arrows then blew up as it sends the robotic duck backward as he kneeled. Gizmo Duck then pulled out rockets and shot out several at the nomad of the plain. This shocked her as it hit her several times as shrapnel penetrated her sword arm. 38 Lyn held her arm as Gizmo Duck extended his arms and grabbed Lyn and threw her around as he sent another barrage of rockets towards the nomad. Despite her wound, Lyn sliced the rockets to quell the attack. This is when she was greeted by a laser beam to the face. Lyn: Agh!! Gizmo Duck: Alright! Lyn: The wind will guide me and my people. 30 Gizmo Duck: What! Lyn: Elwind Lyn then charged as several of the projectiles turned green and sliced the robotic arm into pieces. Even with his arms out of commission, this did not concern the robotic duck as he sent a cannonball at Lyn. Even with the ball being sized of Lyn's torso, it was sliced to dust by the magic. Lyn: The wind will carry me! Lyn's sword then began to glow a turquoise color as she got closer to the robotic duck. 18 With a powerful slash, the Elwind infused sword sliced through the armor of Gizmo Duck. He shouted in pain but was still putting up a fight even with half of his "body" is gone. He then shot a blast that sent the nomad back as Gizmo duck removed the cumbersome gear and revealed that he was indeed not the robot duck like Lyn thought. Instead, he was Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Fenton: Put them up, I am not afraid of you! Alter ego or not! Lyn: Never giving up. I like that! 9 Lyn put her sword away as a sign of respect as she ran towards the duck as she grabbed him and gave him two jabs before he fell to the ground. Fenton: Oww Lyn: Time for the Nomad Special. With a quick windup, she hit the duck in the beak so hard that his teeth flew as Fenton fell on the ground, cold. K.O. Lyn: Not how I wanted to end this fight, but I see no reason to kill you. Lyn then tried to stop the bleeding, however, despite her best attempts, she was still bleeding. Lyn: I don't know what that was, but I need to find a cleric and fast. Lyn got on her horse and quickly rode off as she needed her wounds patched and fast. Results ???: What an anti-climatic end? I hope this is not like you, Lyn. As for your wound, I would not worry about that if I were you. As for Gizmo Duck, you really did not stand a chance against a nomadic warrior society that has fought for generations. Even with your new high tech gadgets, it was not enough. This melee's winner is Lyn by Knockout!!! (Cues Winds Across the Plains) Winning Combatant: Lyn: 57 Gizmo Duck: 0 Winning Method: K.O.: 46 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Lyn's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights